reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Karensarahrocks/Red Dead Redemption DLC Ideas
''Tom Hooker's Girls'' Tom Hooker's Girls is a DLC game mode i thought of for Red Dead Redemption. During the Civil War a general names Tom Hooker would send a group of women behind a group of soldiers, the women would "comfort" them, "care" for them, etc. Hence thats why today prostitutes are called Hookers. Cost: 4'''00 microsoft points, 10.00$ on PS3 network '''Game Type:Free For All Objective: '''Each player starts the game with 1 hooker following them, the hooker must kill other players. Once the player has killed an enemy player the enemy's hooker will follow you. The goal is to get the most hookers with you by the end of the time limit. To make the game easier waypoint and hooker AI have been edited to help you win. '''Controls: '''To send a waypoint for hookers, aim your gun and press ''Up' on the ''D-pad ''to call the girls by your side press Up on the D-pad ''again without aiming. (Sending waypoints and calling for your girls, your character will whistle like you do to call for your horse). Girls will attack enemy players who are near them when their at a waypoint, or defend themselves. If you kill a girls leader all the girls he/she has will run to you and join you.' '''Girls' AI: '''Girls will defend themselves if you are not their leader, Threaten their saftey(point a gun at them, shoot them, hit them, etc). Girls in this game mode have twice as much health compared to players. Although 1-hit kill attacks such as bear claw, cougar slash,(Buffalo rifle won't one hit kill them) will kill them instantly. ''Fighting: ''Girls use their attacks randomly, so be prepared if you wanna fight them. If you try to fight a group of girls(5 or above) you'll more than likley get spam hit, Groups of girls will crowd around you so beware! ''Backhand Slap: ''A very fast slap to the face, does as much damage as a punch.(only effects humans and zombies) ''Kick in the groin: A kick to your groin will drop you faster than a prom dress, does 50% more damage than a regular hand to hand attack.(Effects Humans both male&female)(This will knock you down) Kick: a fast low kick, does more damage than a punch but not by that much.(Effects animals or anything below the waist) Follower DLC Followers help you in game modes such as Free Roam, Co-Op, Free for All, Team Free for All,(Followers don't come if its a game like Gang Shootout or any game that doesn't use your outfiter selected character.) Followers have special abilities wether it's to comfort you(Heal), fight with you, or even grab your enemies(Stun). Followers can possibly be your greatest reliable help out there in the harsh wild west. Followers have 3 times as much health than the player. Followers are unique NPCs which will help you. To call them or set a waypoint for them just press up on the D-pad! Notes:'''While having a follower they'll ride on your horse with you. Followers can't jump although they can vault over things like fences our through windows or onto roofs! When calling a Follower they'll eppear as a gold star on your map and a gold bar will appear on your mini-map which indicates their health(They don't regenerate Health) Followers have no limit to how long they'll follow, they're also like horses! if you get lost from them or they get killed just call another one! Followers can be killed instantly by attacks such as the Cougars' Slash, or the Bears' Claw. But a shot from a buffalo rifle can't 1-hit kill them. You can set a waypoint for your follower. '''Prostitutes: Hunters: Zombies: Category:Blog posts